


I had to listen just to find you

by only_because3



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 15:53:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16537634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/only_because3/pseuds/only_because3
Summary: She punctuates each word with a kiss that has the both of them laughing. They end up knocking teeth and their kisses miss more than they land but it doesn’t seem to frustrate either one of them.





	I had to listen just to find you

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [that's what you get for waking up in vegas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15914232) by [awakeanddreaming](https://archiveofourown.org/users/awakeanddreaming/pseuds/awakeanddreaming). 



> Hey all! So, it’s my birthday today and I love giving people stuff to read on my birthday and @awakeanddreaming was kind enough to let me play in her sandbox! This comes right after chapter 9 of her story and the first paragraph is entirely hers.
> 
> Enjoy!

Tessa clocks out exactly at one, and Scott is waiting right outside in his car. As soon as she pulls open the passenger door he is grinning at her, holding a hot chocolate and her favourite snowball (chocolate covered in powdered sugar) timbits. Just 5 because a full box of ten would be too much this late at night.

Scott smells fresh out of the shower and when she leans in, scratches at the back of his neck, she finds his hair still damp. He’s out of uniform now, a London Police t-shirt stretching over his chest and arms, the jeans he left the house in this morning back on his hips. He looks even better now than when he stopped by earlier, when he was swooping in right when she needed like he always has.

What she had intended to be a peck, a  _ hello again _ and a  _ thank you _ all in one, turns into something deeper as she thinks about how amazing her  _ husband  _ is. Her hand travels further, carding through his hair and tugging in an effort to bring him closer. His lips part easily against hers, a little laugh slipping through the seams before she snakes her tongue into his mouth, licking at the back of his teeth before she pulls back. “One hell of a hello you got there, Tess,” he chuckles, voice low in his throat. His forehead is pressed to hers, his hand heavy and present on the back of her neck, and when he licks his lips, she can practically feel it.

She pulls him back in, tucking a knee under her on the seat. She’s halfway to getting in his lap when there’s a loud whack to the hood of the car and this time Scott jerks back from there kiss, stretching his bottom lip between his teeth. Someone from the bar has stubbled against the truck and is now leering at them through the windshield. It brings Tessa back to her senses. Maybe mounting Scott (her  _ husband! _ ) in front of her job isn’t the best choice. Especially given that the patrons leaving now are increasingly more intoxicated.

“Sit back down, Tess.” Scott pats her thigh.

She slumps back down but moves the treats he brought her to the dashboard. “I can’t wait,” rushes out of her mouth as Scott shifts the truck into drive.

“For what,” he asks. He glances over at her and she  _ knows _ he’s going to give her shit for not buckling up but she feels like a teenager again. There was so much she wanted to do with him then. Things she can actually do now. She doesn’t want to waste a minute. 

He jumps when her hand brushes his crotch, fingers nimble and quick to undo the button and zip. “To get home,” she explains. It’s a testament to how great of a driver Scott is that he doesn’t swerve or brake when she dips beneath his boxers to grip his cock. Scott mutters curses under his breath, one hand coming to hold her wrist.

“You’re going to make me crash.”

“You would never,” she assures him. She pumps him once, watching the way his jaw clenches, listening to his breath catch before he exhales hard through his nose. She wonders if he likes it a little rough like this, a lack of lubrication between where they meet. For as much sex as they have been having, she knows that there is so much more for them to learn about one another, things that maybe they don’t even know about themselves yet. She’s about to ask if the friction is okay when suddenly he takes a hard right, his hand leaving her wrist and wrapping around her waist, protecting her the best he can from the jostle of his driving.

He cuts the engine in an alley two streets over from the bar. “We could get arrested,” he grumbles, like he has to force the words out. He’s breathing even harder now as she keeps stroking him. “Do you know how many people I arrest for this? Public indecency, Tess!” She slides a little closer even as her grip relaxes. If this truly makes him uncomfortable, she’ll stop. They probably  _ should _ stop. But she can barely stand it, being around him and not having him. They’ve lost so much time already to their own stupidity…

She licks her lips in an effort to ground herself but it seems to have the opposite effect on Scott. His seatbelt is off in a second, his arm helping her climb into his lap. It makes her laugh, his eagerness, how well he responds to her. His hands palm her ass, the thin short shorts she’s wearing providing such little of a barrier between them that Tessa wonders if he can feel how wet she is just like this. She squeezes her thighs on either side of his legs as she pulls her hand out of his pants. “Thank you, thank you, thank you.” She punctuates each word with a kiss that has the both of them laughing. They end up knocking teeth and their kisses miss more than they land but it doesn’t seem to frustrate either one of them. 

“This would be easier in our bed,” Scott says, hands already under her shirt. One hand splays against her stomach, thumb toying with the silver piercing at her belly button, the other palming her breast through the bralette she’d thrown on earlier. “Our table would be easier.”

_ Our, our, our. _

She almost can’t believe it, believe that they’re actually fully sharing their lives with one another. Can’t believe that he’s rolling her nipple into a stiff peak between his fingers.

“I don’t care.” She brings her hand to his lips, smiles wide when he takes three of her fingers into his mouth. His sucks on her fingers, tongue dipping between each digit, curling around the skin that she’s sure still taste faintly of citrus and beer. 

He nips at her fingertips as she pulls them out at the same time his fingers twist at her already hard nipple. She moans, presses herself into him further even though it makes it harder to get her hand back to his cock. He’s half hard between them and with his spit coating her fingers, it only takes a few more pumps to have him filling her hand completely. 

She looks down at him in her grasp, bites her bottom lip softly. It is ridiculous to think but his dick is  _ perfect _ . Just the right length, just the right girth. The veins that she’s always admired in his forearms and hands seem to match those swirling around his cock and she nearly whimpers at the thought of feeling him inside her.

Her thumb rubs at the tip of his cock, traces the defined ridge of the head. She wants him in her mouth, wants to swallow him, wants to suckle the head of his cock, wants his cum down her throat.

There’s time for all that later, she knows. As hard up as she is (and how she doesn’t know when they’ve been having sex at nearly every free moment of their days), she can’t stand the thought of someone finding them so blatantly exposed. She doesn’t want their marriage starting off with the two of them getting a record.

Scott slips a hand beneath her shorts and she feels his groan more than she hears it when he meets the wet heat of her cunt. She’s so soaked, she isn’t even sure how many fingers he slides into her. All she knows is she’s stretched so nicely, her body on fire as he strokes her, fingers curling and heel of his palm pressing firm against her clit. 

“Tess,” he sighs, breath hot on her neck. She bats his hand away from her and he pulls back, confused. 

“In me,” she rasps, moving her shorts and underwear to the side. She’s never been more thankful for the stretchy shorts she wears until now.

He wastes no time helping her move her clothes out of the way and with little fumbling, she sinks onto his cock. He bites where her neck and shoulder meet, making her clench and cry out. It’s almost overwhelming (the fullness, the pinch of pain laced with her pleasure, the throbbing of his cock inside her, the heaving of his chest against hers). 

She hope this feeling never fades.

Tessa rolls her hips once. She relishes in feeling every inch of him, hums a little in her throat when her clit rubs against the coarse hair low on his pelvis and the stiff material of his jeans that hadn’t been pushed out of the way completely. Scott’s hands slide beneath the material of her shorts and feeling him palm her ass with nothing between them makes her raise up on her knees.

It’s a tight fit, the steering wheel behind her and his chest in front of her limiting her movement, but as always, he’s there to help. He lifts her, helps her bounce up and down on his cock in a steady rhythm.

He gets a little overzealous on one thrust and she nearly hits her head on the roof. “Shit,” he exclaims, his hands nearly leaving her ass in what Tessa can only assume is a move to protect her head. 

She settles down hard on his hands. “Don’t,” she breathes. “Keep going.” She tucks her head into his shoulder so that her husband doesn’t fuck her unconscious and then doubles down on fucking him. Her hands fist in his shirt, her tongue catching the sweat that’s started to gather on his neck. He smells of soap and home and she wants to devour him. Or maybe she just wants him to devour her.

His fingers dig into her flesh in a way that feels almost like he’s trying to mark her and it makes her buck against him rougher than before. She whines when one hand leaves her shorts but when she feels his hand wrap around her braid, she starts melting.

He wraps the length of it around his hand before holding it tight at the base of her neck. This is new for them and she relishes in the discovery. She can feel herself getting wetter, knows she’s soaking his jeans, and it all just spurs her on. He tugs, pulls her head back with the force of it, and a deliciously strangled moan tears out of her. She manages to look him in the eyes with her head still back and neck exposed, and he looks so hungry. 

Hungry for her.

She clenches around his cock and any rhythm they had is lost now thanks to her. She can feel herself barrelling fast towards her orgasm and her thrusts turn sloppy and uncoordinated. It doesn’t matter though because Scott takes over, guides her body through everything, like he’s known her body for years. It only take three more hard thrusts until she’s coming, all the air leaving her body as Scott directs her mouth to his own, capturing the symphony of sounds she releases.

He fucks her through it, nearly brings her to a second orgasm in the effort to get to his own. She doesn’t quite make it but that’s okay because feeling him spill everything inside her is enough to make her shiver right down to her toes.

Scott lets go of her hair and they sit for a moment, slumped and wet and gasping against one another. 

Tessa never really thought much about what a marriage would look like with her in it, but she doesn’t think she could have ever imagined anything so wonderful.

“So,” he pants. “Can you make it home now or are you gonna attack me two blocks down the road?”

She laughs before kissing the tip of his nose.

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me on tumblr @idontneedtobeforgiven


End file.
